


"This is how hunters meet downworlders..." --- Malec / Destiel

by MalecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom Magnus Bane, Cute Kids, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: Castiel sences nephilims in New York and takes his husband to help him then they meet up with Alec...





	"This is how hunters meet downworlders..." --- Malec / Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> Violence ahead!!

**Alright, Lets begin!**

 

"Hey Dean, Theres some Nephilm activity in New York." Cas said to Dean who was currently on his laptop. Dean looked at Cas in confusion, "Nephilms? I thought Jack was the only one." He asked calmly. "Dean we have to go and figure out why theres more." Cas said and Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine" Then they travelled to New York. "That was an amazing evening, darling." Magnus said happily and Alec pecked his lips. "The restaurant is one of our favourites after all." Alec said laughing because they have been to every restaurant in New York. Magnus and Alec decided to walk home because the apartment wasn't that far away. Alec's shadowhunter instincts locked in as he saw a black car pull up beside them. A tall frame came out the car with a slightly taller figure "Nephilm and Warlock, am i right?" The figure wearing a treach coat asked as the tall one glared at us. "Yes Demon, now tell me why i shouldn't kill you on the spot." Alec snarled as he stepped closer to the one wearing the treach coat.

Alec could see his face clearly now and in the corner of his eye, He seen the tall figure walk dangerously close to Alec. "Stay back, Nephilm!" The figure snapped and Alec looked back at the man in a treanch coat, he noticed that his face turned into a confused one. "Who are you guys?" Magnus asked curiously and the figures looked at him. "Dean Winchester" "Castiel Winchester" They answered and Magnus looked at themand he settled his eyes on the wedding rings on their hands, then Magnus smiled. "Nice to meet yous, im Magnus Bane the highest warlock in New York. This is my husband Alexander Lightwood." Magnus said kindly and Alec smiled at him, Dean looked at Castiel also smiling. Something suddenly snapped in Alec's realisation that he was talking to a demon infected human and didn't want to be on the same page as one. "Dean, you must leave here." Alec said with a low voice, Dean glared at Alec and groaned. "YOU shouldn't be in New York, Alec! You nephilms are very dangerous that should stay locked up!" Dean snapped angrily and Magnus snapped his fingers in a dangerously than made everyone stop. Magnus' eyes glared at everyone with his golden cat eyes. Castiel looked in shock

"The mark, one of admodeous' creations" Magnus marched up to Castiel in anger. "How do you know that?!" He snapped and Castiel glared at him with a plan expression. "Im a soldier of god, its my job to find out what the being is before i kill it." Dean and Alec snapped their heads at their husbands fighting coldly. Magnus laughed at Castiel's comment. "Whats so funny, Bane?" Castiel said with an unexpected rage. "That you think you can kill ME. Thats adorable kid, didn't your parents tell you to respect your elders?" Magnus said getting too close to Castiel for Dean's liking. "Back off, Bane" Dean snarled as he stood in front of Cas, protecting him for them. "Don't you DARE talk to Magnus like that!" Alec suddenly snapped and Dean glared at him. They looked around in their surroundings and forgot their in public. "Shit" they all say. "We'll discuss this at the bunker, get in!" Dean snarled at the handsome couple and they nodded, hopping in the car. Dean began driving as he looked in the mirror, looking at the couple. Alec looked at Magnus as he put his glamor back up and Castiel looked out the window with his confused face still plastered on his face.


End file.
